Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Talk Page Policy
• • • • • • • All registered users immediately get their own user talk page and the same goes with all the articles created but before you leave a message on another user's talk page or start a discussion in an article's talk page, please take time to read and understand our rules and policies. This was designed to help give you, the user, a better understanding of what behavior is expected from you and to make your experience more enjoyable and safe. For the basic information on leaving a message on another user's talk page and starting a discussion on an article's talk page, go . General Rules The following general rules apply to all user and article talk pages. This includes messages, discussions, links, signatures, and etc. Note: The wiki community asks that all communication be in English. Ideally this means using proper English, with appropriate punctuation and capitalization, at all times. The wiki community understands that Fairy Tail's original language is Japanese thus, some words or sentences in Japanese are acceptable as long the message is majority in English. *Do not discuss any illegal activity or threats of violence. *Do not use offensive terms that may include explicit, racist, or vulgar language. *Personal attacks, insults, flaming, defaming, or abusing others is a punishable offense. *Do not upload any form of pornography. *Do not post of copyrighted material unless properly credited. *Do not post links that contain referrer tracking ID's or advertisements. *Do not post links to sites where remuneration is offered for referrals. *Do not post links where our members are asked to register for something. Always Leave Your Signature At the end of your message, type four tildes (~~~~). This will show the user who sent the message as well as when it was sent. If you have your own customized signature, leave it at the end your message instead of the four tildes but remember to add a time and date. Add a Title When you leave a message, add a title in the beginning of your message, especially if this a new topic. Enter the title of your message in the "Subject/header" text field near the Publish button. If you wish to continue on using your old title, then simply click edit beside the title, type in your message, and finally leave your signature again. Don't Alter Any Messages that isn't Yours Only edit your own messages on the talk page. You, under no circumstance, can edit another user's message, unless the message violates any of the local or wiki community policies. Don't Delete Any Messages Again, under no circumstance, can you delete another user's message, unless the message violates any of the local or wiki community policies. Talk Page Talk Page is a discussion page that you can find attached to some article and user pages. They exist for communicating with other users and discussing how to improve the wiki.http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Talk_pages User Talk Page Rules Archive Your Messages Deleting your messages because your talk page is getting long is a definite no. Instead, achieve your messages as seen . Article Talk Page Rules For Discussions Only The article talk page must be used only for discussing changes to the article. It is also a place to resolve any kind disagreements concerning the article. Comments about the article are better suited in the forum. References Category:Policy